New Directions
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a secret. They're happy with the arrangement. But Kurt is confused to what it really means. T rated Klaine. Thanks to Sparkly Broken Heart for help with the chapter titles.
1. Chapter 1 Something Bigger

A/N. My first Glee fanfiction :) I hope it's okay! I have to say, I've fallen a little in love with this pairing. 3 Set in Kurt's point of view. I wrote this entire fanfiction in my head on the way to university this morning. Let's hope I can write it as good on my computer as I wrote it in my head :) Things in _italics_ are Kurt's flashbacks. Sort of meant to be like a blog post. Just a short drabble. :)

Warning: Homosexual Klaine, T rated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor any of the associated characters.

Something Bigger

Blaine and I aren't dating. We're not. Sure, I may be in love with him, and I'm sure he feels the same. But we're not dating. He's my best friend, and I'm as reluctant to screw anything up as he is. But, then there's our secret. The secret that no one apart from us knows.

Once a week, completely at random, we give in to secret, deeply hidden feelings. Hidden so deeply, that most of the time we manage to convince ourselves that they don't exist. But every now and again, they just bubble up under the surface and we cannot keep them in any more. And that's when things like last Sunday happen.

_We were sat in my bedroom. Just hanging out, like we do every Sunday. You were playing the guitar, and I was singing along. Call it an impromptu rehearsal. You got your guitar out, started playing. I couldn't help singing along. I remember I was smiling, enjoying myself. And the next thing I knew, your guitar was on the floor, you were next to me and your lips were on mine. It was how every one of these scenarios go. You kiss me, and we have a 10 minute make out session. You sat on the bed beside me, my hands were on your waist, one of your arms had me in an embrace, and the other was entwined in my hair. And I was responding. Pressing my lips eagerly against yours, holding you just as tightly. Then, seemingly as soon as it started, it stopped. You were back in your chair, guitar back in your hands, playing the same tune as you had been before it started. And, as usual, neither of us mentioned it._

To be honest, I was getting sick of it by that point. I was fed up of making out with you. I wanted to love you, and be loved by you. But as long as I was a coward, nothing would ever happen between us.

Our friends would be shocked. They would automatically assume we were using each other. 'Friends with benefits', they'd say. But that's not how it is. We know we care deeply about each other. But we're too afraid about it going wrong. Neither of us want to lose our best friend.

Maybe one day, we'll finally confess. Maybe one day, we'll be together. Until then, we'll keep being best friends. And we'll keep kissing until one of us breaks down and tells the other how we feel. Maybe I'll even tell you about it. If you're lucky.

Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2 Writing What I Know

A/N. All will be revealed. Did Kurt and Blaine finally spill their feelings? Again, in the style of a diary entry. Flashbacks in _italics._

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor any of the associated characters. The Tweedles belong to the talented CP Coulter.

Writing What I Know

So, I think it's time to tell you the outcome. I've kept you waiting long enough, haven't I?

Last night, as usual, Blaine and I went to Lima Bean after school. Well, I'll let the story tell you the rest.

_We were sat opposite each other in the Lima Bean seats, our coffees set in front of us. I was talking about something that had happened in Glee club. The Tweedles had threatened to shove Wes' gavel up his butt because he was going on about something, and the twins were bored. I was laughing, and Blaine was just looking at me with this strange look on his face._

_I started to get anxious and stopped talking, asking 'Blaine? Are you okay?' Blaine seemed to jerk out of his stupor and smiled 'Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Carry on.' I smiled softly and carried on talking when Blaine suddenly blurted out 'Will you go on a date with me?'_

_I stopped talking and looked at him 'What?' Blaine flushed red 'Well, you know, it's obvious we like each other. We keep kissing whenever we're alone. I think it's time one of us acted on it, don't you?'_

_I smiled and replied 'I'd love to go out on a date with you, Blaine.' Blaine grinned back, a wide grin, and reached his hand across the table. I reached out, lacing my fingers with his with a smile 'I can't wait.' Blaine smiled 'Neither can I, Kurt. I've wanted this for so long, I just didn't know how to say it.' Kurt squeezed his hand back softly 'I've wanted this too, Blaine. For a long time.'_

So now I have a date with Blaine Anderson to get ready for. The gorgeous, adorable, funny, nerdy, sweet, dapper Blaine Anderson. My best friend. And now my boyfriend.

The date is tomorrow, and I'm planning my outfit already. He's taking me to dinner at the small restaurant his Aunt owns, and to a movie afterwards. He won't even let me pay. I'm so excited. I can't wait to finally have my date with my first boyfriend.

And maybe my first kiss as a boyfriend, too.

Kurt.

A/N. Anyone want me to write Kurt's report of the date, or should I end it there?


End file.
